Writing Prompts
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: Random things I wrote with prompts, usually with shippings. Rated T to K. Usually short. VERY LAZY AUTHOR/NOT GONNA BE MANY UPDATES/AUTHOR IS DUMB AF
1. Prompt 1: IkariShipping

Writing Prompt 1#: Dawn And Dusk

* * *

A/n: So, this marks my new thing of doing writing prompts.

This is the first, with IkariShipping.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

PROMPT: It was traditional for children in the village to be born at dawn.

VILLAGE AU, POWERS AU

* * *

It was traditional for children in the villages to be born at dawn.

How ironic, then, that the girl named Dawn was born at dusk.

In the history of the villages, there had only been one other child born at dusk.

He was born just a few days before her.

Almost as if the fates had decreed it...

* * *

As they grew, the people began shunning them.

The villages saw them as different and strange, as they were born with a strange innate ability to understand the strange animals with powers that lived with the normal animals.

This was very unlike the powers that came at dawn, which gave the child the ability to understand the normal animals.

Their villages were miles away from each other, and there was almost no chance they would meet.

How strange, then, that when they began their journey, they bumped into each other, quite literally.

Almost as if the fates had decreed it...

* * *

They met each other at the start of their journey, crashing into each other in their haste to get out of the villages and into the world.

Both apologized and went on their way, with little chance they would meet again.

How strange, then, that they met each other in a forest so far away from the villages, as they tried to get away from the hunters.

Almost as if the fates had decreed it...

* * *

The hunters chased the strange ones, the ones they had dubbed "cursed".

They knew almost instantly that the two were different, and began to hunt them.

Crashing into each other (again), they met, and did not bother to apologize this time.

It was for the best that they didn't, and simply ran, for the hunters came upon where they had been just seconds later.

And after that, they parted, most likely never to see each other again.

How strange, then, that they met each other again, in a village where no such things as powers existed.

Almost as if the fates had decreed it...

* * *

They met each other in a village, where no such things as powers existed, and the villagers were amazed by them.

They grew to like the village, and make it their home.

And so they lived there, and eventually realized that they had loved each other, all these years.

Because, why else would the fates decree these two children were meant to be together?


	2. Prompt 2: MasakudoShipping

Writing Prompt 2#: Blood? What Blood?

* * *

A/N: I'm on a role, huh?

Well, this one is a dialouge prompt, so it might be less formal. I don't know, I don't know what I'm gonna write until I write it.

This one is MasakudoShipping.

* * *

PROMPT: "Is that blood?"

"No?"

"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question."

WAR AU, MASAKUDOSHIPPIN TIME

* * *

Karen eyed Will.

"Is that blood?"

Will shrugged. "No?"

"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question."

He glowered. "I don't care. I'm not changed it."

Karen sighed in exasperation. "Just tell me."

Will shook his head. "It's not. At least, I don't _think_ it is..."

"That's not comforting."

Will shrugged. "That's my answer."

Karen just slammed her head on the wall. "You are being a stubborn ass."

Will smirked. "That's pretty much my job description. I'm sure the other side would just _love_ it if I gave up and died."

Karen took her head off the wall. "...and that's why I love you."


	3. Prompt 3: PearlShipping

Writing Prompt 3#: NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN.

* * *

A/N: Yes, another. Deal.

This one is, by request, PearlShipping. The next will be Pikachu X Buneary.

* * *

PROMPT: "I'm sure that sounded different in your head, but please never say that again."

IDK, NORMAL

* * *

Dawn shook her head. "I just don't know...maybe I should just, you know, stop for a while."  
Ash glowered at her. "I'm sure that sounded different in your head, but please never say that again."

"Why not?"

Ash shrugged. "Because it makes me worry."

Dawn just shook her head at him. "No need to worry. I got this," She told him. "I didn't mean that I was giving up permantly, just that we could have a vacation."

Ash pondered that for a second. "...ok. But _after_ the festival."

Dawn smiled. "Deal."

* * *

That wasn't very fluffy. Oh well.

I'M DONE FOR THE NIGHT, BAI


	4. Writing Prompt 4: Pikachu X Buneary

WRITING PROMPT 4#: SILENCE

This is Pikachu X Buneary. We're assuming Buneary is female and Pikachu is male.

* * *

PROMPT: "The silence woke her."

SILEEEEENCE

* * *

The silence woke her.

He'd already left with Ash. In fact, he'd left a few days ago.

That didn't stop her from being sad, or the silence from waking her.

She ran off into the sunrise, just like every morning since he'd left.

This time, she intended to stay away.

* * *

The silence woke him.

She'd been gone for a few days. He'd left her, following Ash because he was his trainer, and promised he'd see her again.

Unlike Ash, he intended to keep that promise.

He ran off into the sunrise, just like every morning since they'd left her behind.

This time, he intended to stay away.

* * *

The silence woke Dawn.

"Buneary? Where are you? We need to train for our next contest!"

She looked everywhere, but couldn't find her.

"Buneary? Why did you leave?"

* * *

The silence woke Ash.

"Pikachu? Where are you? We need to train for the next league!"

He looked everywhere, but couldn't find him.

"Pikachu? Why did you leave?"

* * *

Elsewhere, a pikachu and a buneary were sitting on top of a hill, greeting each other, ready to make a life.

Each had brought their pokeball, and broken it.

And so, the lovers lived, and the trainers found new pokemon and continued their quests.

Maybe it could have been solved differently. Maybe.

But then again, maybe not.

* * *

And that's the last of the requests! PM me requests for these.


	5. Writing Prompt 5: CatDogShipping

WRITING PROMPT 5#: I Said

* * *

CatDogShipping (Male Lucario x Female Meowstic) really needs a new name, but...

* * *

PROMPT: "No, I said we were safer, not safe."

SET DURING LUCARIO AND THE MYSTERY OF MEW BEGINNING, MEOW

* * *

Meowstic stared at the approaching army. "I thought you said we were safe."

Lucario shook his head. "No, I said we were safer, not safe."

"I'm pretty sure you said we were safe."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Lucario facepawed. "No, I didn't. Now shut up and help me defeat this army."

Meowstic nodded. "Fine. But I stand by what I said."

"You're impossible."

Meowstic grinned, looking proud. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"I think that's why I love you."

* * *

Oh mew I have so much to do.


	6. Writing Prompt 6: Giovanni and Ash

WRITING PROMPT 6#: Tell Me Again What Team Rocket Does?

* * *

A/N: I can't do the Ben 10 or Deadpool ones because I have no idea who they are or what they're like, so I'm replacing Deadpool with Storm (both from Marvel) and Ben 10 with nobody (Idk anything about cartoons, so...).

No offense to anybody. I just can't.

* * *

PROMPT: "Don't be a thief you say?

Tell me again what Team Rocket does." -a meme

ASH/GIOVANNI FATHER-SON FLUFF

* * *

"Don't be a thief." Giovanni stared at his son, daring him to comment.

"Don't be a thief you say?"

"Yes. Don't."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Tell me again what Team Rocket does."

"That's exactly why I told you not to be a thief. I don't want you turning out like these people. They're brain-dead idiots."

Ash looked shocked. "They're DEAD?! Why'd you hire them if they were dead?!"

"Not literally, you fool."

"I was being sarcastic."

Giovanni sighed. "Just don't be a thief, ok?"

Ash nodded. "Okay, dad. I'll see you soon."

And with that, he left.

* * *

IMMA ALBATROAZ


	7. Prompt 7: Ash Catches Arceus

WRITING PROMPT 7#: Arceus Has Been Caught

* * *

A/N: Second to last one.

* * *

PROMPT: "Why aren't you worshipping me, mortal?"

"Not interested, thanks."

ARCEUS GETS CAUGHT, OOC ASH

* * *

Arceus stared, puzzled, at the mortal in his chamber. "Why aren't you worshipping me, mortal?"

Ash shook his head. "Not interested, thanks."

Arceus growled. "BOW. I am your god."

Ash smirked at that. "You bow. I have your doom in my hands."

Arceus was even more puzzled by that. "What do you mean?"

Ash revealed what he was holding. It was a masterball. "I wouldn't hesitate to use this."

Arceus gasped. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"The universe would crumble!"

"I'm fairly certain the universe would be fine."

"It really wouldn't. Who do you think keeps the dimensions stable?"

"Palkia."

"Wrong."

Ash growled. "Shut up. Palkia keeps them stable, it's his job."

"Actually, it's mine. I keep Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina in their dimensions. Should they ever meet, the universe would be destroyed."

Ash smirked. "No, it wouldn't."

He threw the masterball.

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One..._

Click.

* * *

Several days later, the world and all life inside it was destroyed...

...except for Ash...

* * *

Meh...


	8. Prompt 8: Different Ending of 7

WRITING PROMPT 9#: Build Our Machine

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Build Our Machine (Bendy and the Ink Machine).

* * *

*the entire song XD*

* * *

Arceus growled as Ash Ketchum yelled at him.

"TRAITOR!"

"No. You're the traitor...I am your creator."

He summoned a gag, tying it around Ash's mouth.

* * *

"N-no. I won't do it..."

"You must."

He stood before Arceus.

"The world is crumbling, thanks to that traitor," here Arceus jerked his head toward Ash. "who caught me."

"B-but what about..."

He didn't finish his sentence, but Arceus could tell what he was about to say.

 _What about Bonnie?_

"She will be fine."

"Y-you're sure?"

"Positive."

Perhaps it was good he'd never told him what it did, or he wouldn't have built it.

* * *

He watched, satisfied, as the world was swept with an infusion of Yveltal's power.

"There...now to fufill my promise to the builder. Though he isn't still alive...I made sure of that."

* * *

She could really only watch as her world was ripped apart around her.

 _What's happening?_

And when it was over...

...there was nothing left of the human race.

Except her.

* * *

Idk. It was fun though!


	9. Writing Prompt 9: No Navigating

WRITING PROMPT 9#:

A/N: Johnathen, I'm sorry, but...

...I have no idea what half of those are XD

Plus I could get reported for doing more stuff from the reviews.

catspats31, I fully intend to do that.

No worries.

* * *

PROMPT: "No, no, you do NOT want me navigating, I'll accidentally navigate us off a cliff."

Uh, idk

* * *

"Nope! Nope nope nope! Not navigating!"

"Why the heck not? I mean, we have a map, and it's not like you can get lost in a town of three houses."

"You really don't want me navigating."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Noooo. You don't."

"I do so."

"Well, I might accidentally navigate us off a cliff."

* * *

A/N: Welp that was stupid

I was bored ok


End file.
